


and it was all yellow

by zalexvibes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: But also not, Character Death, F/M, Just kids being kids, M/M, Reddie, derry is a homophobic shit hole, its cute i promise, kiddo!reddie, papercliprings, slight kiddo stenbrough, thats what my friends said, there might be some stuff that would canonly make zero sense but idc, they are best friends, two different ends because we cant have it sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalexvibes/pseuds/zalexvibes
Summary: added later on
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Myra Kasprak/Eddie Kasprak (minor), Other Ships in the Background - Relationship, hinting on some stenbrough
Kudos: 4





	and it was all yellow

**Author's Note:**

> this is the typical disclaimer that english is not my first language, this might eventually be horrible asf and yes :) have fun

❝ 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒊 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 ❞

[this is as usually my apology for that bullshit :)] 

They are around four or five, when Richie first hears someone call Eddie “girly boy”, something no kid should experience that early.

It's just that Richie doesn’t understand, what the older kid -who said it- meant, because for him Eddie didn’t seem like a girl at all. He was a boy, so why would anyone call him anything else?  
He was just Eddie. His Eddie, his best friend.

His best friend who was now crying and right now he couldn’t understand why but it made his own heart feel like it was breaking, just from seeing his eds sad.  
So of course, Richie had to do something against it.

If it would’ve been his decision, he would have just kicked the other who kid, who yes was older and stronger and would have probably hurt him even more, but he would’ve deserved it and for Eddie it would have been wort it.

But Eddie would probably been mad if Richie had kicked another kid or got hurt himself, because then he would be the one who had to take care of him, like he always did.  
And usually, Richie wouldn’t mind or care and just do it anyways, but today he didn’t want to make his best friend even more upset.

So instead, he went over to where currently stan and bill – his other best friends – were sitting and drawing and so Richie just snitched a paperclip out of stans hand. Who was obviously not amused about that, but luckily bill handed him another one with a soft smile.  
So really stans grumpiness was nothing Richie could now care about anyways.  
He just mumbled something like “it's for eds” before as fast as he could making his way over to Eddie again.

Eddie who by now had stopped crying but was still sitting on a pillow in one of the corners. Completely alone, his legs pressed against his chest and his head resting on his knees.

Obviously, Richie let himself basically fall down next to him, pocking eddies arm repeatedly, until the younger boy looked at him.

“what is it Richie? I want to be alone”

But Richie simply shook his head, before looking from Eddie to his own hands, where he had spent the last past minutes working with the paperclip.

“give me your hand, eds” the boy with the curly hair demanded, looking back to his best friend, his own hand right in front of him.  
To Richie's disbelieve Eddie just shook his head, which basically meant as much as “fuck off Richie” except they were five and not allowed to swear.  
But honestly, Richie didn’t really care. Eddie was sad, yes, but that didn’t give him the right to act so annoyed, especially when Richie was just trying to make him happy again.

So, despite eddies protest (which involved a lot of “don’t touch me, dummy!”) he gripped the other boy's hand, slipping the ring he had just made from the paperclip, on one of eddies fingers. Rather roughly one might add.

“ouch! Why did you do that?”

“it’s a ring” he stated, as if that would explain everything.

“I see that. Why is it on my finger?”

To that Richie frowned for a moment, not sure if Eddie was joking or not, because how could he not know why the ring was on his finger?

That was so easy, because everyone knew what rings meant.

“it's because we are going to get married, how do you not know that? Even babies know what rings mean”

Now it was eddies turn to frown, before he started rambling, about how they could never get married, because they were two boys and that was wrong. And deep inside Richie knew he was right and that he had to agree with Eddie. But he didn’t want to. Because all he wanted right now was to see his eds happy again and he really thought the ring would make him happy.  
So instead, he shook his head, for a whole minute, because it was common knowledge that the longer you shake your head to more convincing you were.

“we can get married. You will be my husband one day and then when we are married, I can protect you from all the bad people who are mean to you Richie explained.  
And this time he really was convinced himself.

Because Eddie was his best friend. And husbands and best friends were basically the same thing, right?

His mom had told him he would marry the person he loved the most and if he didn’t love Eddie, then who else? So same thing.

Said best friends had been awfully quiet for a while, looking from the paperclip ring to Richie and back, nodding slowly.

“yes okay, I guess we can get married”


End file.
